Turnabout
by Nanomemes
Summary: Iori causes havoc during the KOF tournament. [COMPLETE]
1. My ex-Girlfriend

_Ello fams. Whipped this up this morning._

_Hopefully it's short. shooting for a max of 4 chapters. 3 is better if I can refrain from talking forever._

_Everybody gay._

* * *

I extend my fist and grin at him. He stops in front of me me, glaring as if I had just offered him rotten food. All around us the crowd cheers. The roar was so loud that I feel it shaking in my ribs.

It's July and the audience or KOF fans is enormous. The stadium of 100 thousand was sold out six months ago and the tournament was on every television anchor's lips for the past few weeks. Tournaments were always big, but this one was probably the biggest. It was an anomoly.

Some have argued the event was only this popular because last year's KOF failed to find a sponsor. Maybe the world population was just so starved for their yearly dose of beatdown, that they were willing to flood Istanbul to catch the most violent sport on the planet, live. I seriously doubt that though.

Perhaps I'm being self centred, but I've got a hunch the media is more interested in my team assignments then they are in whatever miscellaneous doo-dads that normally accompany a KOF tournament. After all, Iori and I are among the most iconic fighters in this event and have always been bitter enemies. When we decided to register as a team this year - me, Yagami, Yabuki, - I needed to change my phone four times within two weeks because somehow reporters got ahold of my number. The damn thing just _wouldn't stop ringing_.

The roar of the crowd grows deafening as the announcer declares our team's victory. Looks like the other two members of 'Team Mexico' decided it wasn't worth fighting anymore and resigned. Iori had really carved up that dinosaur guy, but hadn't suffered a scratch. _I think he was unnecessarily brutal though… maybe he was scared if dinosaurs when he was a kid? Hah. Probably._

I mean, that's how KOF tournaments normally progressed anyways. Iori generally steamrolls everyone he faces until I fight him and put him down. Once I was lucky enough to be matched with him round 1. The look on his face when he was booted in the preliminaries was absolutely priceless.

_Hah. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out._

Now that we're on a team, I'm pretty sure we're going to win. It seems like we're a crowd favorite too. They've been chanting our names all morning. Honestly the excitement always affects me, it really gets the adrenaline pumping and I find myself grinning involuntarily. How Iori still manages to look like his cat died with a crowd chanting his name is beyond me. I yell at him over the noise. He turns his gaze from the giant screen to resume glaring at me.

I waggle my fist.

"This is why nobody likes you."

"Kill yourself."

I roll my eyes. He growls something indecipherable, clearly doing his best to look upset, but still fistbumps me as he walks past. I turn my head slightly to watch him make his way to the resting area, where reporters immediately began harassing him. _What a loser._

I shrug. His mood can't damage mine. I've known him long enough. Over the years I've become convinced he's in a constant state of PMS. It doesn't help that he's _literally_ demon possessed either… but in the end that didn't matter. Insane or not, my obsessive stalker of… _4 years now?_ turned out to be the best friend I never knew I had.

After all, no matter who they are, you _will_ get along with a person who died to rescue you, even if they only were dead ten minutes. The risk was enormous for him, and I'm not dumb enough to disregard that. I've got a sense of gratefulness after all. Besides, I feel like we get along quite nicely. Well, perhaps not in the traditional sense. We still spend the majority of the time punching each other, but it's a bit friendlier now and we usually catch something to eat afterwards. At the very least, it was therapeutic. I'd been a bit messed in the head after a couple of months with NESTS, and all that aggression had to go somewhere.

I remember there was one evening where I was laying awake in bed, pissed beyond measure. I probably had another one of those humiliating nightmares and was moping about how all my '_friends and family'_ didn't even attempt to help me. Something along those lines, I mean it's all I thought about for months. _Guess I'm a bit obsessive too… but they didn't help. They deserved every cold look I gave them… gah, stop it man… they're family, okay?_

I admit I was a bit psychotic at the time. Whenever I got like that, I knew I was going to hurt someone, whether that be myself, or someone else. I was crazy, but not enough to go after my family, or some random people. With nobody around, there was only one option.

Until that time in my life, I never thought I'd ever be a candidate for self-harm. I thought I was too good for that kind of stuff. You know, only '_weak minds'_ faced that sort of difficulty. That's what I'd been taught since young, and that belief did me no favours… Well whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I rarely had to hurt myself. Yagami did that for me. It probably would have been healthier - _physically_ \- to just slit my wrists or something, but psychologically? No. I'm glad he's an obsessive stalker.

My psychotic '_ex-girlfriend', _as I liked to call him, was always close at hand. It's like he had nothing else to do. Normally I'd be annoyed, but I was honestly grateful he came around so much. Of course, I never let him know that. Hell, he's my rival and I needed to keep up some semblance of competency. Right? I did my best to make sure he was completely oblivious to how badly I needed him. The man was a fantastic fighter and always had violence on his mind. He was one of the few people on earth who could go toe-to-toe with me and actually put up a challenge. I don't think there was anyone else on the planet who was both willing and able to take me on full force every couple of days.

And that lasted a couple of months.

We didn't really talk much outside of verbal jabs and mid-fight insults, but at that point I considered him a friend. After all, we've been enemies for so long that we already knew each other as well as we knew ourselves. Sometimes after a fight we'd just sit in some ramen bar at 2 am - covered in bruises and smelling like smoke. We wouldn't exchange a word, but it wasn't awkward at all. Dad disapproved, of course, but I had so much disdain for him at the time, nothing he said registered with me.

"-gami says he's going to lunch. Wanna come?"

I blink and turn my head at Shingo's voice. He's grinning beside me, almost bursting with excitement. I can't really blame him. It's pretty great being on an unbeatable team, even as a bystander. The format so far has been Me and Yagami alternatively taking on opponent teams. Shingo was allowed to pick and choose his battles. He would sometimes interrupt and match and step in mine, or Iori's place. It didn't matter if he won or lost though, he could mess around and we'd cover for him. Iori had just finished the quarterfinals so I was up next in the semifinals. That was going to be tomorrow, and lunch didn't sound bad.

I yawned and shrugged my shoulders.

"What kind of food?"

"Kebabs."

"What? Again?"

* * *

_Ok. Next chapter Yag starts going batshit._

_lol_

_I spent some the last 2 weeks in Iraq. Literally every single reaturant searves kebabs. after 4 days you want dim sum so bad you don't even know._

Hey guys do you have discord? we should get all of us on discord. It'll be cringy, but I think it'll be fun.


	2. Get Your Rocks off (ew)

_ok. Iori's turn to mess stuff up._

_destruction fruitcake attack!_

_Poor shingo lol. What motivated you to join with team murder?_

* * *

_Shit Shit Shit Shit… SHIT!_

I'm shaking. I'm sweating. Probably white as a sheet too, Shingo's too absorbed watching Kusanagi's fight to notice me. For that I'm thankful. I don't need his fussing. Nothing can help me right now. I've carved into the steel armrests of the company provided bench. I can feel the metal flakes digging into the tissue beneath my nails. It's likely drawing blood, but I'm afraid to let got. I raise my eyes to look out over the crowd. They're starting to water. The lights are to bright. There are so many people. None of them are fireproof.

_Keep it together… not here. _

Something's clawing at the inside of my head. There's peeping and muttering coming from behind my ear, but I know there's nobody there. I know that voice. I know this feeling. Kagura isn't around to fix this. I need to hold it together and ride it out, at least until Kusanagi finishes fighting and comes back here. He roasted me once before while Riot was trying to come out, it helped a lot.

_Keep it together._

It's raining today. The Tournament organizers had covered the stadium with a dangerously flimsy tarp. So far it was working, but the wind what whipping it violently. The rain pounds down on it. I stare at it hoping to distract myself from the needles raking down the inside of my skull. _Fuck! It hurts!_

Why is this happening… why now?

_My shit luck? Or… _

Did Goenitz come back to life?

Did Kagura's seal break again?

Maybe CYS is _urg… _

I think I vomited a little in my mouth. The acid sears my throat. I turn to spit. This is gonna be a bad one.

I had sensed it coming. That itch in the back of my mind. It started yesterday and only grew stronger. The jabbering voice which whispered nonsense in my head… it had been growing louder. I try to never listen to what Orochi said. Whatever he says is disturbing. The mind of our '_god' _is a twisted one.

Put me in a sour mood that whole day. The fighting helped a bit, I almost tore that dinosaur in half I was so mad… but maybe I should have let off a bit because the rest of the team quit. It was unsatisfying. I would have asked Kusanagi for another match that day, but he was going to fighting the semifinal round the next day. I just had to keep it bottled up and-

_HAHAHA! Just let go already! You know you want to, Yasakani. Get your rocks off! Tear into that annoying kid and eat his intestines. You know you want to. It's what makes you happ-_

_Shut._

Shingo had noticed me hunched over in my chair. I don't want to raise my head. If I looked at him, I might just try to eat his intestines. I must have bitten my tongue, because I taste blood. That taste… I-I'm drooling like a dog. _That's disgusting. Stop it Yagami! Keep it together! You know who you ar-_

_That's right! You know who you are! You're a filthy piece of trash. You're disgusting. Go do something disgusting. Tear into the kid!_

Riot rumbles in the background. He and Orochi are all I can hear now. The outside world is muted. The whipping of the wind is gone. The cheers of the crowd are silent. I'm doing my best not to listen… ugh. They're so loud! _SHUT UP! _

_Look at the delicious little brat~ go on, Yasakani. He's right there! It's so easy! His belly is right there! Just reach out and-_

"STOP!"

Did I say that out loud? I don't know. I can't hear.

I think I did because Shingo's shadow froze. It quickly ran to me to overlap mine. I grit my teeth and cling to the chair as he shakes my shoulder. It rattles all the razorblades in my brain. They clang around like the most painful cacophony imaginable. It feels like hell. _Damn, does this kid want to die?! Run you idiot!_

_STOP IT!_

_Stop? STOP? You know how to make the pain stop… just give in. It's always the same. Give in. see the boy? Tear into him._

I can't. I shouldn't. But there's nothing I want to do more than to tear Shingo in two. Spilling all the beautiful blood, all over the beautiful floor. The smell. The taste. The textu- _Ohhh fuck… this kid needs to get the hell away from me… _

I slap him away, then immediately grab the armrests again. I'm panting. I'm crying. I lean forward and press my forehead against the back of my hand. Everyone needs to get away from me. I need Kusanagi here. I can't handle this on my own, and this kid can't handle it either. It'll gut him. Kusanagi needs to get over here now. I don't care if he's in the middle of a fight. I'm gonna lose…

I raise my head and try to yell something at Shingo. He stares at me, terrified. At least that means he'll listen… right?

I yell at him.

But.

My tongue doesn't move. My teeth are chattering. I've lost my speech. My gums burn with every impact. Everything burns. Shingo backs off. He turns to the ring and runs to where Kusanagi is. I don't think he's gonna be fast enough… 'cuz my eyesight's growing dim.

There's no time.

Wild cackling rings in my ears. I choke. I go blind.

My insides are melting.

I think I'm dying.

Orochi laughs and cooes. He knows he's won. He's already fixed his eyes on Kyo… Did Shingo warn him in time? He's not dumb enough to let his guard down completely right? I mean, we fight all the time. He knows I'm dangerous… and he knows about Riot… and…

_Dammit Kusanagi, you better be prepared and beat the shit out of Riot. If I wake up standing in a pile of corpses I'll kill you… _

The pain begins to fade. The sense of touch is the last to go. I hold on for dear life as I'm shut out of my own body. Sensation begins to disappear. I vaguely feel myself stand up. There's a vibration in my throat.

Then.

Nothing.

Time stops.

It's still and misty and quiet.

I hear the steady beat of my heart.

I howl into the void.

* * *

_yalls know what happens next._

_Do you know your KOF lore?*_

_*Ok, I'm the one who doesn't know KOF lore. who's Magaki? haha... sry. _

_just wait for the next chapter I guess. _


	3. Obscenity

_k. Think I need one more chap. _

_Short one. :0_

* * *

_It hurts!_

_I can't- I… _

Every muscle in my body is tense. A horrible pain radiates from a gash in my stomach. I clutch it shut and cough. It's deep, but I don't know how deep. Yasakani Martial arts are deadly. I've seen Iori cleave through steel before, so a wall of abdominal muscle- however well trained- might as well be wet paper.

_Surprise attack?... He… I thought-_

I wheeze. I can't get enough air. My hand is soaked in blood each time I exhale. I dig my nails into the sides of the wound and try to curl up on my side. Something is poking out of the wound and it doesn't feel like muscle. It's…

_Gutted?... I… Am I gonna die? And Yagami… was he waiting for this?_

Something slick and lumpy comes up my throat. It spit it out. It's worryingly large I don't even want to guess what it is. I'm losing the feeling in the tips of my fingers.

_It's cause he's obsessive… he was never my friend. Since the beginning… he wanted to kill me. But… why now?_

The rain pounds down into the arena. The tarp had snapped free and had fled the stadium along with the audience. There are still many people here, but they're all crammed around the exits… I watch them flee from within the wall of purple flames.

_Help! Help dammit! Don't run!_

The pillar of flames grows stronger. I can see some familiar faces trying to approach me, but the heat drives them back. They can't do anything. They just watch. I see the horror in their eyes. I choke on something, then convulse and vomit blood.

_Watching… people watching… Yagami that fuck, he wanted an audience… he wanted people to see…his performance… damn him! _

I claw at the mud and grit my teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shingo fall. Iori's standing over him, laughing. His lips are pulled back over his gums. It's in inhuman smile. His eyes are glazed over and stare blankly ahead. He casts the bland stare at me. It chills me to the bone.

_All of that… everything he's done. Plotting? He tricked me. I thought I knew him… Can't be and accident… Orochi's not here._

He look at me the way a hungry person looks at a steak. He grins and begins to approach. I can't do a thing. I'll die like a dog. He'll slit my throat in his sick little arena, in front of his horrified audience. This is what he wanted all along. For years, he's been saying the same thing. He would kill me. He would gut me. He would chop me apart… Why didn't I believe him?

_Why did you trust him! WHY! Look where it got you! He's wicked. He plotted. Now he's killed you._

It's all my fault. I put my trust in him, and he betrayed it gloriously. He bided his time. He waiting until I trusted him enough to turn my back on him… then he struck. If I had been wary, I would never have been caught like this.

_Humiliating. To be cut down in a single strike. I can't breathe._

I've been fooled. I called him my friend? No… Now I'm paying… and Shingo too… Is he… He's walking over here. He's coming. He cackles as he approaches. Never in my life have I hated that laugh so much.

_He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. Curse him! Fuck you Yagami! I'll curse you with everything I have. How dare you betray me! Yagami! YAGAMI!_

I'm losing a lot of blood. The rain is washing it right out of my wound. Rain trickles down my face. I'm feeling cold. So cold. My eyelids grow heavy and I'm losing strength, but my hatred burns bright. I strain, trying to stand, trying to crawl, trying to do _anything_ but lay here like a slaughtered goat.

_I'll curse you with my last breath! I pray down all the miseries of earth on you. _

I can't.

_I hate you!_

I can't do a thing.

_I'll never forgive you!_

I can't move. I can't breathe. Nothing works. I can't sustain my grip on my wound. As my hand falls to the mud, something peels out of my abdominal cavity and falls into my palm. It's long and ropy.

_I'll be waiting for you in Hell!_

I my eyes grow dim.

_I'll pay you back tenfold!_

I hear a footfall near my head and look... _red pants? who?_

The person walks past. I close my eyes.

He says something.

Iori emits a guttural cry.

There's a thud.

Then, darkness.

* * *

_Yeah yag gets rekt btw._


	4. Lame Dog

_Last chap. Yag mopes._

_whaddya expect?_

_Devilmom has gotten her mirror stolen by Mr. Kumite Champ. She's not about to help Seal Orochi lol. but never underestimate devilmom. She's the only reason Yag's not in prison right now. I mean, he literally attempted murder on public television. Praise madame Kagura - taking care of her dogs._

_Final notes at end._

* * *

I'm bad at fleeing.

I mean, it isn't like I'm physically incapable of running. I'm decently fast, all fighters are. I've just never really fled from anyone before. I don't run. People run from me.

… _wait, that's a security camera, right? Can he find me from that?_

Slinking around like some disgusting worm, cringing in back alleys, wary of each and every person who might lay eyes on me… It's unnatural. It's not how a '_Yagami'_ should behave. It's shameful. I'm a fucking disgrace.

_Dammit… why are the TVs so large in the airport. Have they been playing my footage on loop or something? Urg… at least there isn't an arrest warrant yet. I hope to God they'll let me fly._

I actually dabbled a bit in stealth back in Brazil, but that was different. I was still attacking, just prowling around like a predator. Not running like a terrified prey animal. If everything went to shit in a NESTS base, I just blasted the building apart indiscriminately. This 'stealthiness' is different… more like 'cowardice'.

_I need to get out of Turkey. Japan isn't an option. Should I go back to SouthTown? No… Kusanagi knows my address there… where can I go? There's a flight to Los Angeles in at 7:00… Sweden at 6:55… Fine, Sweden it is. _

I'm weak. Just a week ago I retained the luxury of Yagami flames. They're hot and they can melt the shit out of anything I point at, but they serve a more important purpose. They're my armor. Nothing can pierce them - not Kusanagi flames, not Broomhead's lightning, Not telekinesis, no weird Chi attacks either. They're my strongest defense, otherwise NESTS would have mangled me.

_So... I just need to dodge? Is instinct enough? I don't think I'm fast enough... I can't react in time to deal with anyone with power. _

A group of girls peer at me from the duty free store. I pull my collar a little higher over my face in response and rapidly make my way to the gate. I'm wearing a surgical mask I snagged from the hospital and managed to cram my hair into a beanie. It was the best I could do on such short notice. My chest is tight, each breath feels like I'm sucking air from a straw.

_Look how weak you are! You're truly worthless now. You piece of scum. You betrayed his trust. If Crimson hadn't… gah._

I adjust my backpack over my shoulder and wince. I'm unharmed, but I've got this persistent pain in my left shoulder blade. Like someone jammed me with a knife. There's no wound though. I think I know what it's from…

_Damn that stupid girly shithead! I've gotta get the magatama back or the clan will kill me before Kusanagi does… how am I gonna manage that? I've got no power anymore. No way I can fight flame users... wait, did the clan lose their fire too?_

It's been… only 6 hours since I woke in the hospital. The nurses fled the moment they realized I was conscious. That was the first indicator that something was wrong. It was really weird waking to silence. Usually Orochi and Riot had something to say… but they were gone too. I felt good not to be harassed by them, but a feeling of emptiness lingered in me. It was as if instead of a heart, there was a lump of ice in my chest. I didn't know why…

Until the memories to came flooding back.

_I can't believe I lost to those fuckers. _

I knew what I had to do.

_Why am I so weak!_

I had to run.

I had no time to feel bad. No time to mope. No time to mourn. I could dwell on my guilt later. I needed to get the hell out of Istanbul, or my life was forfeit. I'm not gonna die. I won't be killed. I'll tuck my tail between my legs and run like a cockroach. Fuck pride, I'll live no matter what.

_The Kusanagi clan… will they be after me too? Shit. I don't even know what they look like… All of them can use flames too, right?… I hope none of them are flying from Istanbul to Sweden... _

Because the moment Kusanagi finds me, he'll blast me to bits. That's not an exaggeration. I taught him how to do it when we were in Iceland together. He's both willing and able to kill when certain criteria are met. I've learned enough to know I'll burn for this. He can forgive most things, but he won't tolerate what I did. Nobody can. It's unforgivable and I know it.

_It wasn't supposed to be that way…_

Unforgivable.

_It was Orochi's fault! And Riot's! Not yours. You never take responsibility anyways._

I'm a slave to my own weakness. It's like a chain that pulls me into the ground. It's hollowed out my chest already. Every bit of emotion is gone. There's just a void there. A void of disbelief and dread of what I've become.

_You couldn't help it. Blame it on the voices in your head. See if that holds in court, you fuck._

He fell victim because he trusted me. I failed. He paid the price. He could've died. I was going to eat him.

_Because you're weak. You gave in. You wanted to do it, didn't you! Don't you remember? you wanted to tear that boy apart! You wanted to rip into his belly. You were drooling as you imagined his intestines. Still not your fault? _

...Shingo. I beat him real bad.

_He fought while begging you to wake up. You were too weak to hear him. Trapped in your own head? Pathetic. _

Pathetic.

_Now run, you lame dog._

I'm running.

* * *

_ ̶k̶k̶.̶ ̶S̶o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶n̶k̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶t̶.̶ ̶Y̶a̶g̶ ̶d̶o̶d̶g̶e̶s̶ ̶l̶o̶t̶s̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶b̶u̶l̶l̶e̶t̶s̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶'̶i̶n̶s̶t̶i̶n̶c̶t̶'̶ ̶r̶i̶g̶h̶t̶?̶__̶_

_̶G̶o̶ ̶l̶o̶o̶k̶ ̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶T̶i̶m̶e̶l̶i̶n̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶f̶i̶l̶e̶,̶ ̶I̶o̶r̶i̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶t̶i̶n̶c̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶c̶k̶s̶ ̶u̶n̶t̶i̶l̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶g̶a̶t̶a̶m̶a̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶r̶e̶-̶d̶e̶b̶u̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶'̶i̶n̶s̶t̶i̶n̶c̶t̶ ̶I̶o̶r̶i̶'̶ ̶(̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶l̶e̶s̶s̶)̶ ̶W̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶t̶a̶i̶n̶s̶ ̶I̶n̶s̶t̶i̶n̶c̶t̶.̶ ̶(̶G̶o̶ ̶c̶h̶e̶c̶k̶ ̶M̶a̶s̶t̶e̶r̶m̶i̶n̶d̶.̶ ̶Y̶a̶g̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶s̶ ̶f̶l̶a̶m̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶w̶e̶i̶r̶d̶ ̶s̶p̶i̶d̶y̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶s̶e̶ ̶p̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶m̶i̶s̶e̶)̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶g̶u̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶d̶o̶d̶g̶e̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶.̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶e̶v̶e̶r̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶g̶e̶t̶s̶ ̶h̶a̶c̶k̶s̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶w̶a̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶t̶s̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶l̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶A̶s̶h̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶m̶a̶g̶a̶t̶a̶m̶a̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶.̶_

_^ I'm autism. Thanks Rex for factchecking me. All my love - Nano_

_I made a couple of mistakes in this fic. Firstly, there must be 1 KOF tourney in between the one in this fic and March of Skelly. I wrote the wrong one in ch1 lol. Location is changed now._

_Chiz is the real loser here. All her hard work is gone :(. First Crimson gets her mind powers. Yag loses his OPness and drops off the face of the earth. Kyo gets murder serious with Yag. I think She's gonna be protag for the 'get my shit back from Ash Crimson' arc._

_Got so many gaps in continuity to fill lol._

_Ok. thx for sticking around._


End file.
